


anything

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Wish, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Seashore, Shooting Star, Soft Boys, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: hyunjin takes felix to the sea just in time to see a shooting star as the clock strikes twelve, marking his younger boyfriend's twentieth birthday
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	anything

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡ happy felix sunshine day!! ♡♡

“Are your eyes adjusted yet?” Hyunjin asked.

Felix’s boyfriend was in the driver’s seat of his car, and they were parked on gravel in a car park next to the sea. Hyunjin had insisted on driving him here with a blindfold over his eyes, which didn’t really help his eyes out when it was removed, and all he could see was sheer darkness for a good fifteen minutes.

“I think so,” Felix replies. He can make out the faint light of the lighthouse in the distance which was a good sign, and he could see the small rocks that were mixed in with the gravel and dirt in the carpark.

“Let’s go then.”

Felix didn’t need lighting to know that Hyunjin was smiling. The airy tone of his voice, the slight lisp that became pronounced when he was excited was clear as day to Felix. He opened the car door, and it echoed even though he closed the door as carefully as possible as to not disturb any wildlife that could be near. Hyunjin appeared at his side, linked his fingers through his boyfriends, and began to tug him in the direction of the seashore. They passed through some bushes and entered a clearing to the rocky yet sandy shoreline. Hyunjin steered him further down the shore, and eventually, they stopped a few meters down from the clearing.

Hyunjin dropped his tote bag to the ground and pulled out a blanket big enough to seat both of them. He rolled it over the rocks and sat down first, holding his arms out and Felix maneuvered his way into them. With their backs propped up against a particularly large rock, Felix’s head rested against Hyunjin’s chest as they gazed up at the stars, Hyunjin’s fingers that were stroking his arm a reminder that this was indeed real and not a dream.

“It’s beautiful,” Felix whispers as they look up at the glittering sky. It was endless, there was just so many of them scattered across the sky. Paired with the sounds of the waves rolling up onto the shore, it was one of the most relaxing moments Felix had ever experienced – and because he was with Hyunjin it just made it even more surreal.

“Do you know why I brought you out here?” Hyunjin asks.

Felix nuzzles his chest, hand wrapping around the blonde’s waist.

“I’m guessing it has something to do with my birthday?” Felix replies.

“Bingo,” Hyunjin giggles. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the time.

**11:58PM**

As the time on Hyunjin’s phone struck midnight, he held Felix’s chin in his hand. Felix just thought he was going to pull him in for a kiss, but instead his boyfriend angled his gaze up into the sky.

“Watch,” Hyunjin whispers.

If Felix’s attention hadn’t been brought to this particular spot he would have missed it. But there it was, a shooting star darting across the sky. Felix gasps, excitedly grabbing hold of Hyunjin’s hands.

“Legend has it that wishing upon a shooting star makes your wish come true. I thought that it would be special if you got two wishes today since you’re finally turning twenty.”

Hyunjin presses a kiss to Felix’s cheek, and the younger boys' eyes flutter at the touch.

“Hyunjin, I-“ Felix began to say when he was swiftly cut off by his boyfriend's hand clamping shut over his lips.

“Shh. Make your wish,” Hyunjin whispered.

And so, Felix closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. A few moments later and Felix was opening his eyes to find the shooting star nowhere in sight. He turns to his boyfriend who surprisingly did _not_ meet him with expectant eyes.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I wished for?” Felix teased.

“Why would I do that? It won’t come true otherwise.”

Felix pouted and Hyunjin brushed his fringe out of his eyes, dragging a thumb across Felix’s pouting lips.

“Boyfriends get special birthday wish rights though so you can for sure tell me what you wish for when you blow out the candles later tonight.”

Felix presses his lips to Hyunjin’s, and they move together as one. With the sea in the background and the cool midnight air, Felix was more than content. His hand tangled through Hyunjin’s shoulder length hair and his boyfriend moaned into the kiss, causing Felix to accidentally bite his lip as he giggled. Hyunjin groaned from the pain but never broke away from the embrace, just pulled Felix closer to the point of him almost being directly on top of him.

Hyunjin’s fingers danced across the freckles that he had mapped into memory, held onto Felix’s cheeks as they made out on the starlit seashore.

Hyunjin loved Felix.

He hadn’t outright said those three little words but Felix knew. He knew this because every day Hyunjin made him aware of his love through the smallest of gestures, with his words, with the kisses that he woke up to nearly every morning if he was lucky enough to spend that much time with him. And Felix loved him too, which is why he wished for what he did.

Felix could have wished for anything – to win the lottery, to never fall ill, to go on an expensive overseas trip.

But instead what he wished for was simple.

All he wanted was more moments like this, curled up on the sand next to the man he loved without anything to distract them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, it really helps us writers out by getting validation and/or pointers or even just a comment saying you enjoyed it ♡
> 
> i'm also doing [commisions](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScZ0CnTLTrDUceWKKxnR6Q2khkfB9XusgkmFT4GrJYDGgmf4Q/viewform) for every $1+ donated to mental health awareness! check out the link for the form and more details :~) 
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream and cry over skz  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity!


End file.
